Episode 417
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 522 p.15-19 and 523 p.2-13 | eyecatcher = Usopp - Luffy | rating = 11.2 | rank = 4 }} "Love is a Hurricane! Hancock in Love" is the 417th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary When Nyon visits Hancock, she deduces her illness and when she mentions Luffy wishes to see her, this causes Hancock to get up and speak with him. When he asks for her to help save his brother, this surprisingly causes Hancock to say she will much to the shock of her family and Nyon reveals her illness is called "love sickness": Hancock has fallen in love with Luffy. While Hancock still suffers from her love sickness, she decides with Luffy to get into the Marine ship held by Vice Admiral Momonga to get to Impel Down. At Marine Headquarters, Sengoku realizes that Whitebeard had made his move and Jinbe is considering resigning his status as Shichibukai. Garp visits Ace at Impel Down. Long Summary As Luffy and Nyon arrive to ask her, one of her subjects arrives and reveals that Hancock has contracted a fatal illness. Hancock has caught an unknown disease and feels in great pain for some reason. As Nyon deduces her illness, she says she knows the illness and when Hancock asks if she will die, Nyon says she will, much to Sandersonia's and Marigold's anger telling her not to joke and she says she isn't. She tells Hancock her illness is what killed her previous predecessors and that Luffy is here to see her and surprisingly, Hancock says she'll see him, much to everyone's shock that she stood up, especially Nyon who wonders if Luffy really was able to change Hancock so much. On the balcony, Luffy sees her and asks if she's alright and she says no illness will get to her. Luffy tells her about his brother and his desire to save him and begs her to take him to Impel Down and answer the call to war. Sonia and Mary yell in anger claiming Luffy is using her and forcing her to relive her horrors as a slave to go to such a place and that this is why they hate men and refuse to let him use their sister like this. However, despite all this, Hancock, while blushing heavily, says she will happily answer the call and go wherever Luffy wishes, to which Luffy thanks her and now can make it to Ace on time. Her family is shocked by such a thing and her sisters asks what is happening and Nyon says that her sickness is called "Love Sickness" and that Hancock has fallen in love with Luffy and all the previous empresses died from being away from their loved ones . As Luffy celebrates to himself being able to make it to Ace, Hancock watches happily and is slightly giggling and blushing at Luffy's antics. At the palace with Nyon, Hancock is confused with herself and she doesn't want to disappoint Luffy's request and she herself just said she'd do it without thinking and doesn't feel bad about it and feels happy. Nyon explains what she's feeling towards Luffy is love as all the previous empresses fell in love with a man but due to their statuses as empresses, they had to stay on the island and the pain from not being with their loved ones caused them to die from being away from their desired ones. However, Hancock will survive if she goes with Luffy meaning she must leave the island. Outside, Luffy says his goodbyes to the Kujas and promises to have his crew visit them someday and as Hancock comes, she kicks away some animals and tells a Kuja to be more careful. When Luffy sees her and wishes to hurry, she looks away blushing thinking she can't look at him in the eyes and as someone tells him to call her Snake Princess, Hancock bashfully asks him to call her Hancock, wowing the Kuja's by her smile and Luffy accidentally calls her "Hammock" and she corrects him. Hancock leaves the country in the hands of her sisters and Luffy and Hancock set off for Impel Down. Hancock boards Vice Admiral Momonga's ship, hiding Luffy with her. Hancock unfreezes the Marines that were frozen in stone and they begin their way to Headquarters. A Marine brings news to Sengoku, telling him that Hancock was heading towards the headquarters. Sengoku is apparently pleased, stating that Hancock was the sixth of the seven Shichibukai. The only one that is not willing to join the war against Whitebeard is Jinbe. Sengoku had Jinbe sent down to Impel Down, to 'cool his head', as it appears that Jinbe had come and caused a ruckus. Another Marine enters, stating that Admiral Kizaru had captured 500 pirates from Sabaody Archipelago. Sengoku says not to annoy him unless it is about Whitebeard and that is when another Marine enters, saying that the Whitebeard Pirates were on the move. The Marine says that they lost contact with the 23 ships guarding Whitebeard, all of them instantly vanishing, most probably taken out by the Whitebeard Pirates. He also states that other pirate crews are on the move in the New World. It is not known if any of these are any major pirate crews. Sengoku tells Marines to start guarding Impel Down, as Whitebeard tries to break Ace out. Meanwhile, Garp is in Impel Down, going to visit Ace in prison. Garp asks Ace if he's still alive. Unsurprisingly, Ace laughs and says 'old man'. Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation ca:Episodi 417